Ah Se nós fossemos
by Aiki
Summary: - Tem alguém em casa? – perguntou o jovem de longos cabelos castanhos ao outro jovem que acabara de abrir a porta. ONESHOT HAOxYOH YAOI bem básico, nada forte


**

* * *

****Shaman King não me pertence**

**Yaoi bem básico, nada forte, mas se não gosta é melhor não ler certo?**

**Casal: HaoxYoh**

**Fic ****baseada**** na musica "IF we were" da Belinda.**

**Boa leitura, se gostar ou não... comente!**

**Obs:** _"bla bla bla"_ **é pensamento do Hao**

**

* * *

**

**(ONESHOT) **_**"ah... se nós fossemos"**_

- Tem alguém em casa? – perguntou o jovem de longos cabelos castanhos ao outro jovem que acabara de abrir a porta.

- Não! Entre por favor! Pode ficar a vontade! – disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, presos num rabo de cavalo com um largo sorriso no rosto – A quanto tempo não te vejo Hao!

"_é, faz muito tempo que não vejo esse seu sorriso também querido irmãozinho"_

- Saudades? – perguntou ele ao irmão entrando na casa.

- E porque não? Não nos vemos a meses! – o sorriso de Yoh transbordava cada vez mais felicidade ao falar com o irmão – Quer tomar algo? Um copo d'água? Um suco?

- Um café? – disse ele levantando um saco plástico do supermercado mais próximo.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de café... – ele deu uma risada sem graça.

- E...? – perguntou ele sorrindo ao caçula.

- Eu vou preparar para nós. Ah! Não ligue a bagunça, é que não tem ninguém em casa para me ajudar... A arrumar... isso aqui... – dando uma olhada na casa que mais parecia um caos com direito a meias em cima do elevador, a parede cheia de buracos e uma pizza velha debaixo do sofá.

"_Parece que até o Godzilla passou por aqui, O que é isso...?"_

- Nossa, essa pizza ainda está aqui? – olhou Hao, ele se calou por uns intantes e depois disse - Quando a Anna volta?

- amanhã.

"_fBEEEPdeu"_

- E quando foi que eles fugiram?

- hoje de manhã...

- Você sabe que se a Anna...

- descobrir ela vai me matar.

- E você resolveu limpar isso HOJE? Eu lembro quando EU encomendei essa pizza e ela AINDA está aqui, você tem idéia do perigo seu animal?

- ... – Yoh permaneceu calado envergonhado diante da bronca do irmão.

- Bem, você se vira. Seu castigo por deixar tudo para cima da hora. – falou o outro entregando a sacola de plástico para o irmão.

- Sim, vou preparar o café – disse ele sorrindo meio desapontado – já volto.

- Hunf – bufou Hao sentando numa mesa perto da varanda – a escolha foi sua.

"_afinal, eu poderia tratar você melhor"_

- Já liguei, agora enquanto isso eu vou arrumando as coisas aqui, tá? – sorriu ele e logo se retirou. Deixando a porta da varanda aberta para que assim pelo menos fizesse companhia ao hospede.

"_talvez ser até um grande amigo seu"_

- Claro, afinal não sou eu que vou morrer amanhã caso isso não seja feito – sorriu ele do seu típico jeito.

"_talvez roubaria seu suéter"_

Yoh andava de um lado para o outro, arrumando os sofás, limpando o chão, as janelas, empilhando as roupas, separando-as. Sendo cuidadosamente observado pelo irmão.

- Quando foi a última vez que foi ao Shopping, Yoh?

"_Talvez compraria roupas melhores para você"_

- há muito tempo... Normalmente quem vai é a Anna... – ele parou para pensar.

"_Porque essas não servem mais"_

- Nossa muito tempo, mas eu não ligo muito para isso não – ele sorriu e voltou a varrer o chão.

- Isso tá na cara – ele respondeu apoiando os braços na mesa e repousando a cabeça neles ainda olhando para Yoh.

"_Talvez faríamos o jantar juntos..."_

- Porque veio aqui hoje, Hao? – perguntou o irmão deixando a vassoura pegando o pano úmido.

"_Seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer"_

- Eu queria tomar um café, com a doce companhia de meu irmãozinho. – ele sorriu.

"_ah... eu seria tão bom para você"_

- Eu fico feliz também, com a sua companhia – ele respondeu mas sem olhar para o mais velho.

- Você também parece solitário, triste.

" _eu seria o melhor"_

- A é? – ele deu uma risadinha

- Notei assim que cheguei.

"_Você teria tudo"_

- É que... me acostumei a ter muitas pessoas ao meu redor... Acho que é isso.

- Será? Não lhe basta uma?

" _Ah...Se nós fossemos..."_

Yoh parou e olhou para o irmão, confuso.

- Uma? AH! Não! A sua companhia é muito boa!! Não é insuficiente! Não preciso de mais pessoas! – disse ele rapidamente.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer – riu ele baixo escondendo o sorriso com a mão.

"_Eu nunca o deixaria tão deprimido"_

- ah é? – sorriu ele mais uma vez sem graça.

- Sim, eu quis dizer que talvez somente uma pessoa não basta para te deixar feliz?- ele viu o irmão corar e desviar o olhar, sorriu, como ele era gracioso nessas horas.

- Se for nesse sentido...- ele disse – seria somente uma pessoa mesmo.

"_Se nós fossemos..."_

- Ela dá conta? – perguntou demonstrando nenhum interesse sobre o assunto.

- Err... – ele virou e fingiu pensar - ...sim?

- Pois não parece- respondeu secamente.

"_se nós fossemos talvez eu me esforçaria para ajudá-lo a lavar a roupa"_

- Eu sou feliz assim.– ele tentou dar o melhor sorriso que pôde.

- Hunf, você não me engana, eu sei o que você pensa lembra? – sorriu.

- Ah... – ele se recompôs – desculpe, eu me esqueci.

"_tomaríamos banho juntos, eu coçaria suas costas..."_

- Yoh?

- Sim?

- Eu adoro você – ele se não desviou o olhar de Yoh nem por um segundo.

"_faria você se sentir amado e muito, muito mais"_

- Ah é? – ele sorriu – eu também adoro você Hao!

- Não, eu adoro você, mesmo. – ele sorriu ainda mais carinhoso.

- eh... – ele corou levemente – eu... também.

"_Não seria perfeito?"_

- Ah! Quase me esqueci! O café! – ele deixou tudo como estava e saiu correndo para cozinha.

Hao apenas o acompanhava com os olhos.

"_Ninguém pensaria duas vezes"_

Yoh apareceu com uma xícara de café, e sentou-se em frente a Hao. Sorrindo.

- E você? – perguntou ele sem ao menos olhar para o café – não vai beber também?

- Eu não gosto – disse ele baixo novamente pensando se talvez o irmão não soubesse.

- Você tem _certeza_ que não vai me acompanhar? Afinal não é todo dia que venho a sua casa.

- Eu.. Já volto – ele se levantou e voltou para cozinha.

" _eu o enlouqueceria pelo resto da sua vida"_

- Pronto – ele voltou sentando-se novamente.

- Assim está melhor – Hao levantou a xícara e tomou um pequeno gole, o irmão só o fitava.

- Ah! Sim... – ele pegou a xícara, tomou um gole fazendo uma careta.

- Amargo? – sorriu ele.

- sim... – sorriu ele de volta.

- Coloque açúcar então – tomou outro gole pequeno – é assim no começo, depois melhora.

" _Você não faz a mínima idéia do que está perdendo não?"_

Após terminar seu café Hao olhava para Yoh como se desafiasse o a acabar com o seu. Enquanto o irmão bebia lentamente, para no final, acabar e sorrir para Hao.

" _todos os abraços, todos os beijos"_

- Bem... Quer continuar conversando, ou que fazer outra coisa? – perguntou ele ao mais velho.

- Por mim isso já basta, acho que já conversamos demais por hoje. – disse ele se levantando e pegando a xícara entregando à Yoh.

"_Se nós fossemos... para sempre..."_

- Ah... então está bem... – pegou a xícara – eu tenho muita coisa para fazer também, né?

- Sim. – respondeu ele olhando para o irmão como se esperasse algo.

- Então está bem, eu te acompanho até a porta! – Sorriu ele.

" _Mas nós não somos..."_

- Obrigada pela tarde – disse ele saindo pela porta sem olhar para o irmão – até mais.

- Volte mais vezes!

" _eu me esqueci"_


End file.
